The Masquerade Ball
by CLMbbheart
Summary: Summery: Sakura has an invitation to the number One Masquerade Ball in the whole of Konoha at the Grand Uchiha Mansion whee her former Boyfriend lives, Her stubborn over protective dad disagree's with their relationship and does NOT get along with Fugaku Uchiha...The Clan Leader. The whole family In that household are invited How will it go?.
1. Chapter 1: The invitation

_Masquerade._

Chapter one: The Invitation.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I put my towel around me after I stepped out of my shower walking back from my Suite into my bedroom thats built on to it, I dry myself and my Long pink Locks then put on my underwear/ Just as I was about to pick my casual outfit I hear my name being shouted from the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"Sakura honey could you come downstairs you have post!" My Mum called me, I sighed...great. "Now coming!" I shouted back and put my white dressing gown on to cover myself, I walked downstairs and Mum waited there with a small Envelope in her perfectly manicured hands. "Thanks" I muttered as I walked away, I un sealed the Envelope and a Expensive piece of folded card was inside I pulled it out and the material was actually very soft and smooth in my hands "They must of paid about 100 okane's for a piece of paper, heh snobs" I said, I unfolded the card and the top and bottom had Dark Blue Suede Sashes aound it with 2 Bows.

My eyes scanned the paper...An invitation.

_To the Haruno Household._

_We have invited you Me and to our Anniversary for the 30 years we gave been happily married, The occasion is formal attire and Masquerade masks will be handed at the front door of the Halls entrance. We would be happy if all of the family would attend and the dress attire is also Ball-Like so we ask you to please dress in Tuxedos and a formal gown. Also a glass of whatever you like will be handed at the door too then the rest is up to you. _

_Thankyou Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha x_

_Time/End: Start-7:30pm Ends:12:30am._

_Place of ball: The Uchiha mansion._

_Date: The 24th of september 2012._

_..._TWO FREAKING DAYS!

Talk about short time notice!, I flung the Invitation anywhere and ran upstairs into my wardrobe...gowns..gowns..There.

My eyes scanned an appropiate dress...None, Time to put the puppy dog eyes on and hassell my Father...not that im a rich stuck up snob...Because im not.

I hurried back downstairs and into my Fathers office where he was working on his Mac Computer that the screen is like 50 inches wide. I walked up and he was typing "What is it Sakura?" He said not looking at me. "Dad, I've receieved an invitation for a Ball the whole family Me, You and Mum I mean and i've searched for an outfit and i have nothing. The occasion is Tuxedo's and formal Ball-like dresses I was wondering if you could give me some money to buy something because its in two days" "I see, what kind of dress Sakura I might send Karo with you so its appropiate..Floor length no cleveage please and Who's Occasion?"...Here we go

"Dad im nearly 20 years old I know what to and not to buy but if that will please you okay and...The Uchihas, Its their anniversary" "hmm...I will not attend" He frowned. "But Father will be grateful if we all attend..please" "Take my bank card and be gone, Do not! buy anything i will not be satisfied with Sakura" He said with an angry monotone.

I rolled my eyes and took the card "okay and thank you", I kissed him on his for head and then left for him to work in peace. I slippeed on my White converse and my Leather jacket then drove to town in my white mercedes.

I parked the car and looked in all the shops i found horrible lace like olden days frocks, I walked up the street one shop i have not been in. I finally found the perfect dress and shoes. I left happily and drove back home, I walked through the door and my dad called me...to check my dress...for Kami sake.

He checked and...approved except for the low cut back, Its Red Satin and he just about likes it. I take my Outfit upstairs and put it away safely then handed my dads card back to him, I went upstairs and picked my Blackberry Bold up.

1 New message.

Sasuke-kun x

I take it you received my Mums invitation for Friday?

I replied,

Yes I recieved it, My Dad was not happy and said he wont attend... x

I waited for his reply and 5 minutes later my phone buzzed,

Sasuke-kun x

Hn, I see.

Him and his bluntness chaa, I WONT COME IF YOU LIKE THAT UCHIHA.

The day went slow and so did the next, im getting a little nervous even though me and have been together nearly 3 years, He still has the same old effect on me But over all im excited too because he's been on a 2 month above A-rank Anbu mission. Oh he does look good in his uniform. hmmmm.


	2. Chapter 2:The ball and unexpectations

**Chapter 2.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I pulled on the Red satin dress up on to my body, The material smooth and soft on my skin. Once the dress was on I pulled out my long Pink locks that got caught in the dress while I pulled it up and then I walked over to my dressing table and started on my hair putting it up in a neat formal hair do..I've always been good with hair and make-up I guess it's a women's us

At the end of the hour hair do I sprayed it with Hair Spray so it stayed in place because I know The Uchiha Family are very danceable people, I turned my head side to side to study my mater piece once happy I put the hair spray down.

Sakuras hair (But pink).

I then started my make-up keeping it Natural but formal too, I applied a small amount of concealer and foundation to hide any red marks or blemishes but to be honest my skin is in good tact. I applied some blusher, Mascara and lip gloss with a bit of eyeshadow and liner. Make-up to compliment my hair,dress and skin.

Sakuras Make-up.

Once happy with it I put my heels on and then my jewellery and walked downstairs to my awaiting parents..My mum looked happy my dad...well he didn't. His frowned face turned to me and he smiled lightly. I stood in front of them and twirled "how do I look?" "Beautiful darling" Mum said, "Lovely" Dad replied.

We got in the car and drove the 20 minutes to the Uchiha Mansion, The big Mansion came into view. Brick walls that went inwards toward the mansion with Black steel fences on top and then the matching gate with speakers next to them and a number code to the locks. My dad carefull drove into the open gates and on to the perfect paved roads that had two ways and green grass in the middle. My dad parked behind a silver expensive Audi and we got out, My heels smooth on the Paved floor and we walked to th Double doors that are open with bachelors in tuxedo's sleek and smart on either door and a clipboard with lists of names and a ball pen.

"Before you enter we need to tick your names off maim" He said, I nodded and replied "Sakura Haruno" He flicked the pen upwards and said with a polite smile "sorry for the inconvenience step inside enjoy your night and our waiter will pour you a glass of your preference", "Thankyou" I walked through on to the marble floor that glitters and with a red U in the middle representing their last name.

"What would you like?" she said flashing off the expensive drinks, "I'll take the Chateau Lafleur". She nodded and poured then handed me the glass. "Thank you" I smiled. I walked past the stair case

Blue yes this is Uchiha's.

I walked out into the middle of the mansion, Music soured through the atmosphere. I see two big black doors shut and bachelors there too. I walked up. "Your name please?" They said with plain white masks. "Haruno Sakura" They handed me my Masquerade mask. I was stunned...Its beautiful!

I placed it over my face, then nodded and they opened the door. I walked in and the place was filled with exotic people in beautiful gowns and exotic masks..I looked to my right masks and to my left masks..truthfully i don't know who is who. I think that's the point.

I moved across the dancing floor and everybody danced gracefully in partners, My eyes scanned the room looking for a certain someone. To my luck I couldn't see him, I sighed disappointingly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around what seemed to take forever and my eyes connected with black one, "Mikoto?" "Yes its me, You look stunning Sakura" "Thankyou, So do you" I nodded, "well thankyou" she smiled. we exchanged talk and she guided me to the rest of the family to introduce me as Sasuke FIRST girlfriend. Dont get me wrong he's gorgeous, Tall,Dark and handsome but its hard to believe when girls literally throw their selves at his feet, He acts like nothing is happening when they do.

It annoys me, a lot. Girls throwing them selves at him like im not there but he reassure me and always place a hand around my waist which is the only public affection he will consider. He's very private. "Oh there he is" I heard a voice say, I realised that I wasn't even listening to the family talking..likely to me and they were faced a different direction from me. I turned around and my eyes connected with black again...I knew they were his though, The intensity of his gaze. I scanned him head to toe. Black spikes and bangs that framed his face. His black Masquerade mask that covered his eyes and nose but his mouth in view.

Sasuke's Mask.

His Black tuxedo and white crisp shirt tucked in with a black silk waist band and a suede bow tie...perfect. He walked and everybody know its Sasuke well because of his signature hair-style and because..Nobody does it like him..nobody can pull anything off like Sasuke Uchiha.

He walked up to the group im intertwined with and greeted them with nods, Jeesh this guy, This is his family for kami's sake.

"Sakura" He nodded in approval to know that he knows its me, His voice like velvet smooth and manly. "Sasuke" I replied back. "Sakura is your parents here?" "Yes they should be in here" "Okay well I'll go and find them and greet them" Mikoto said with a happy smile "Happy anniversary too " "Thankyou sweety and please what have I told you" "Sorry..Mikoto" I smiled and she left to find my mum and ...Gulp...Dad.

"Excuse me, Sakura come" He said and extended his arm out in a V shape so I can intertwine my fore arm with his in a 'formal' attire but to make everyone know...we are a couple. Thats the amount of affection I'll get tonight in public. I don't know if its because the great Uchiha is Shy or because he simply likes to keep 'His personal business his own'. They were his words.

We walked gracefully through the crowds and heads turned our way, SNares and jealously snarls were heard in my ear..women by the way because im clutched onto the most attractive boy in Konoha.

Inside my Inner goddess was doing somerSaults and going "CHA in your face" but me well...im not that immature..well, I would likely get 'told off' by Sasuke-kun.

We walked to the front near the doors "Sasuke where are we going?" I asked, "Hn somewhere" "where?" He didn't reply...God he can be so ignorant. I saw my Mum,Dad, and Mikoto at the corner near the staircase...oh no. "Sasuke no!" I scolded him...He was taking me to them. My dad didn't look happy and nor did Fugaku, My mum and Mikoto simply talked with smiles and hand gestures.

"I have to otherwise me and you will be in trouble" "fine!" Then we walked up to them, They turned our way "Mr. Uchiha" I nodded and curtsied. He nodded and that was his gesture of saying Hello. " " Sasuke nodded..They didnt get along but he did it out of respect and well...he would get in trouble off his mum but likely praised secretly by his Father. Heh men!

"Sakura darling what are you doing I hope you wasn't going upstairs...on your own with Him" he said over protectively but also with disgust eyeing Sasuke up and down. My face put my hair to shame...It turned beetroot red "kin!" My mum scolded. "No father we was not, we was ACTUALLY coming to greet everyone...including you" I said with a hint of anger, He frowned "Hm okay but Uchiha will do no such thing, Understand?" He said facing Sasuke. "Hn" He replied...Sasuke do you want my dad going up in anger.

"Sasuke why don't you and Sakura go and speak to your grandmother", He nodded and walked in front of me..no arm. okay. bye.

I nodded before I walked off and followed about a metre behind him, We walked back in and Sasuke walked outside. no grandmother then?

I followed him and shut the doors behind me, The garden dark and I walked down the 5 steps to the pavement than around the grass where the pavements did patterns and then another 10 more steps and met eyes with the blue steamy swimming pool. I saw Sasuke sitting on one of the chairs taking his mask off and throwing it in the water. It sunk down slowly. I took a seat "don't you like it?" I asked, He turned to face me confused. "Your mask..well when it was yours" "Hn, No" "Why it looked good on you" "I don't care" "ok" I replied looking away. God whats burst his bubble.

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets then stared into no where was he even blinking? his eyes could dry up. I stood up and placed a hand on his broad back. His muscles underneath tensed. He still tenses to my touch, It distress me to think about it.

"Sasuke?" "Hn" Thats his way of letting me know he's listening, "whats wrong?" "this" "huh?" "This Ball I hate it, I hate it pretending to be a happy family it's all lies and then you come" "excuse me?" I said offended and snatched my hand away from his back. "I mean...were not suppose to be together and you show up every man is looking at you" "jealously...thats whats bovers you?" I asked with slight sarcasm. He raised an ebony eyebrow and slightly laughed. "I don't like what I feel for you Sakura, It scares me to love...to lose what I love, To feel something for someone else" "You love your family" "hn" "you wont lose me" I said fully facing him now my hand on his chest and our face inches away.

His eyes looked down at mine, even in like 6 inch heels he's still taller than me. His hand came out of his pocket and he caressed my cheek. I smiled and kissed him. Sparks erupted through me and flashes flooded my mind of all the loving times we've had. my hands ran through his dark hair and I intensified the kiss. Nice...a full make-out session in his back garden where its likely anyone can see us.

He ended the kiss and pulled away, His face flustered and my cheeks heated with pink. "come on" I said and took his hand and leaded him through his own garden and back into the house. I went in the middle of the dance floor and we went into a dance stand. His arm around my waist and his other hand on mine in the air and my other arm around his neck. our bodies close as we started to move among the other couples...who had their masks on. I let go and walked off he stood there looking confused and...some what rejected and angry, he is so wrong.

I went to the table where a neglected mask lay, A plain black one i walked back and he was still in the same place hands in pockets. I brought the mask up to his face and did it up around the back of his head. "there we go, that suits you better" I whispered in his ear and spun back into place how we just was.

A new song started. my chemical romance sing.

We moved fast in circles and he twirls me, Around and around until he rather violently pulls me back, my back hitting him. Our hands still intertwined, He spins me to the left and then to the front I spin half ways to the left then to the right as we move further forward. I realised people have spread out and were in a circle. People clapping and cheering. He let's go of my hand and i spin forward and I half run up to him he catches me with once arms then he slides me down his side slowly and our faces connect...our eyes connect.

Then the music gets louder and we start dancing again. we move towards each other side ways one hand in hand and spin around the other hand behind our backs and everybody starts dancing similar to us. I spin-off and the women are copying. I do a quick solo while the men wait in a straight line and we spin back to them our left leg lifts in the air and onto the mans hip where he grabs it...The song ends. I let go of his neck and drop my leg. We curtsy them and they bow in respect.

I smirk and walk off to get a drink, "sakura? sakura?" I heard my mums voice, I turned around and saw her looking in circles. "mum?" I said she turned in my direction and ran up to me "we need to go come on" she said eagerly and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the chattering crowd. "why? whats going on? wait ..sasuke?!" "come on sakura! now!" It wasnt like my mum to shout...let alone at me. so I obeyed and we ran out of the doors and then the next and back to the car. "where s dad?" "hurry get in!" I opened the door and got in the passenger's seat. my mum got in and zoomed reverse up the pavement road until we smashed into the gates. My head went flying back and then smashed forward I hit my head on the dashboard and felt warm blood trickle down my forehead and on my nose into my mouth, "ah" I looked at mum who look incredibly panicked.

she drove forward and sped left then out of the Uchiha mansion gates off onto the small road onto the main...whats going on...wheres dad.

Sasuke...


End file.
